se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Giulio Andreotti/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Giulio Andreotti - Willy Brandt.jpg| Germania,1977. Incontro tra Hans-Dietrich Gensher, Giulio Andreotti, Helmut Schmidt e Willy Brandt. giulioandreotti.org Giulio Andreotti - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| 1977 in Rom: Bundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt im Gespräch mit Andreotti. spiegel.de Giulio Andreotti - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Giulio Andreotti e Helmut Kohl. È il 10 settembre 1990. Foto: Archivo Andreotti Francia * Ver Georges Pompidou - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Incontro di Giulio Andreotti con George Pompidou in occasione del Summit europeo di Parigi. giulioandreotti.org Giulio Andreotti - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| (19 Jul 1977) Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti meets with French Prime Minister Raymond Barre & President Valery Giscard d'Eestaing, in paris. AP Archive François Mitterrand - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Leaders of Group of Seven posed for the photograph in London on July 15, 1991. (detalle de imagen). George Bush Presidential Library and Museum Países Bajos * Ver Ruud Lubbers - Sin imagen.jpg| El 16 de julio de 1991. La reina Isabel II posa junto a los líderes del G7 en el Palacio de Buckingham en Londres. George Bush, Giulio Andreotti, Toshiki Kaifu, John Major, Francois Mitterrand, Brian Mulroney, Jacques Delors, Helmut Kohl y Ruud Lubbers FOTO: AP Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Giulio Andreotti - Pío XII.jpg| Giulio Andreotti, Presidente della Fuci, insieme a Pio XII nel 1942. giulioandreotti.org Giulio Andreotti - Juan XXIII.jpg| Agosto 1960. Giovanni XXIII, il Presidente del CIO, Avery Brundage, e Giulio Andreotti, Presidente del Comitato organizzatore durante le Olimpiade del 1960. giulioandreotti.org Giulio Andreotti - Pablo VI.jpg| Una reunión oficial con el Papa Pablo VI (Ap) Giulio Andreotti - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Vaticano recuerda a Andreotti como hombre de fe. EFE Benedicto XVI - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Benedict XVI with Giulio Andreotti, President of the Fondazione Alcide De Gasperi, Sala Regia, 20 June 2009 (© Osservatore Romano) España * Ver Adolfo Suárez - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Suárez con el primer ministro italiano Giulio Andreotti. Fototeca RTVE Felipe González - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Andreotti, junto a Felipe González en 1990. El Mundo.es Giulio Andreotti - José María Aznar.jpg| Giulio Andreotti, junto al ex presidente del gobierno español José María Aznar Efe Italia * Ver Enrico De Nicola - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Andreotti e De Nicola dialogano. Piano americano. 04.04.1954. senato.archivioluce.it Luigi Einaudi - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Roma, 11 ottobre 1947. Giulio Andreotti e Luigi Einaudi. giulioandreotti.org Giovanni Gronchi - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Opening Ceremony of the 1960 Olympics. Il presidente della Repubblica Giovanni Gronchi (C) ed il ministro della Difesa Giulio Andreotti alla cerimonia di apertura. ANSA.it Antonio Segni - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Aeroporto di Ciampino,1964. Paolo VI accolto dal Pres. della Repubblica, Antonio Segni, e dal Ministro della Difesa, Giulio Andreotti. giulioandreotti.org Giulio Andreotti - Giuseppe Saragat.jpg| Giulio Andreotti con Giuseppe Saragat. giulioandreotti.org Giovanni Leone - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Giulio Andreotti con Giovanni Leone. giulioandreotti.org Giulio Andreotti - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Giulio Andreotti e Sandro Pertini. Foto di Pizzi Francesco Cossiga - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Giulio Andreotti e Francesco Cossiga. archiviofoto.unita.it Giulio Andreotti - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Giulio Andreotti con Oscar Luigi Scalfaro (foto Olycom) Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, Giulio Andreotti e Gianni Letta al centenario della facolta di economia de La Sapienza - 2006. Trilud S.p.A Giorgio Napolitano - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| I due Senatori a vita Giorgio Napolitano e Giulio Andreotti, insieme alla presentazione del libro di Silvio Pons su Enrico Berlinguer nel marzo del 2006. (Fotogramma/Antonia Cesareo) Sergio Mattarella - Sin imagen.jpg| Nacido en Palermo, Sicilia, en 1941, se ha caracterizado por ser un hombre correcto, de sólidos principios, que cuando fue ministro de Educación en 1989 con el gobierno del "inoxidable" Giulio Andreotti renunció al cargo para protestar contra la adopción de la llamada Ley Mammí, que concedía tres canales de televisión al magnate de las comunicaciones Silvio Berlusconi. 31 de enero de 2015 Alcide De Gasperi - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Alcide De Gasperi con Giulio Andreotti. 30giorni.it Giuseppe Pella - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Giulio Andreotti e Giuseppe Pella sul palco delle autorità. Giancolombo Giulio Andreotti - Mario Scelba.jpg| Mario Scelba e Giulio Andreotti. Photo: collezione privata Antonio Segni - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Aeroporto di Ciampino,1964. Paolo VI accolto dal Pres. della Repubblica, Antonio Segni, e dal Ministro della Difesa, Giulio Andreotti. giulioandreotti.org Giovanni Leone - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Giulio Andreotti con Giovanni Leone. giulioandreotti.org Emilio Colombo - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Emilio Colombo in una foto d archivio del 15 maggio 2006 con il senatore a vita Giulio Andreotti (Ansa) Giulio Andreotti - Mariano Rumor.jpg| Emilio Colombo, Mariano Rumor, Giulio Andreotti, Italo Giulio Caiati e Francesco Cossiga. Istituto Luigi Sturzo Aldo Moro - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Aldo Moro e Giulio Andreotti. archiviofoto.unita.it/ Francesco Cossiga - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Giulio Andreotti e Francesco Cossiga. archiviofoto.unita.it Arnaldo Forlani - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Andreotti and Forlani. Unita.tv Giovanni Spadolini - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Andreotti con Giovanni Spadolini e Angelo Picano al Premio Fiuggi. giulioandreotti.org Bettino Craxi - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Bettino Craxi e Giulio Andreotti. Photo: Una foto diversa della prima Repubblica. Ogni giorno. Amintore Fanfani - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Amintore Fanfani alle spalle di Giulio Andreotti.dellarepubblica.it Giovanni Goria - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Goria y Andreotti. Ansa Ciriaco De Mita - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Died Andreotti, entrevista con Ciriaco De Mita: "Era un hombre de poder, estaba interesado en el gobierno, perdió la lucidez fuera de él". ANSA Giulio Andreotti - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Massimo D’Alema e Giulio Andreotti (foto Lapresse) Giuliano Amato - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Andrea Ceccherini in platea tra Giuliano Amato e Giulio Andreotti. andreaceccherini.it Giulio Andreotti - Romano Prodi.jpg| Politica - A Trento: Giulio Andreotti, Romano Prodi, Lorenzo Dellai e Alberto Pacher VT Giulio Andreotti - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| El ex primer ministro italiano Giulio Andreotti (d) y el empresario y político, Silvio Berlusconi (2-i) participando en una reunión en España FOTO: Xinhua Europa del Norte Polonia * Ver Wojciech Jaruzelski - Sin imagen.jpg| La acción de Andreotti en el exterior aumenta cada día su prestigio personal. Resultó una sorpresa para todos el hecho de que fuera el primer líder occidental que pudo entrevistarse en Moscú con Konstantín Chernenko. Se ha comportado como un defensor de Siria y de Yasir Arafat en momentos críticos de la política libanesa, y ha sido el primer político occidental de rango que llegó a Varsovia tras el bloqueo económico de Polonia para encontrarse con el general Wojciech Jaruzelski y con los líderes perseguidos del sindicato de Lech Walesa. El País, 19 ENE 1985 Giulio Andreotti - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Anni 90, Andreotti e Lech Walesa. tgcom24.mediaset.it Reino Unido * Ver Giulio Andreotti - Isabel II.jpg| 1961, con il ministro della Difesa Giulio Andreotti (ansa) Edward Heath - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Edward Heath being entertained in Rome by his Italian counterpart, Giulio Andreotti. James Callaghan - Sin imagen.jpg| Politics, London, England, 1978, British Prime Minister James Callaghan meets Italian Premier Guilio Andreotti outside Number 10 Downing Street on the first day of a short visit Giulio Andreotti - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Andreotti se reúne en septiembre de 1990 en Londres con la Dama de Hierro, Margaret Thatcher. AFP Giulio Andreotti - John Major.jpg| Leaders of Group of Seven posed for the photograph in London on July 15, 1991. George Bush Presidential Library and Museum Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Boris Yeltsin in visita in Italia accolto da Andreotti. Archivio Cicconi URSS * Ver Giulio Andreotti - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Andreotti with then Russian president Mikhail Gorbachev in 1991. Photo: AFP Fuentes Categoría:Giulio Andreotti